Nigram Clavem
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Kau adalah pion terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan / Kau adalah mangsa terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan / For SEVERABLE CHALLENGE


**Nigram Clavem**

**For SEVERABLE (Seven Weeks for Seven Drabbles) CHALLENGE with karin-mikkadhira and Carnadeite**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana; Nigram Claven is one of instrumental song in Black Box (Kuroshitsuji's official album) so ****it's not ****mine; but this fic belongs to me**

**Summary: Kau adalah pion terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan | ****Kau adalah mangsa terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Supernatural**

**Words Count: 805 words**

**Warning: Semi-canon, pengingkaran terhadap Tuhan, typo(s). I've warned you.**

.

.

Mata sewarna lautan dalam itu terbuka perlahan. Hitam di langit, putih di tanah. Bulu-bulu putih nan lembut berjatuhan dari angkasa yang menghitam. Tak berniat untuk mengetahui di mana keberadaannya kini, bocah itu hanya terdiam, terbaring melayang di udara.

Setidaknya tempat ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan tempat penyiksaan sekte sesat itu. Lebih baik dibandingkan harus terus merasakan rantai-rantai melingkar pada tangan dan kakinya yang kurus.

Sunyi. Tak ada suara sama sekali. Bulu-bulu itu sekalipun berjatuhan tanpa bunyi.

Anak lelaki itu kembali menutup matanya. Hawa dingin menyapu kulitnya yang penuh luka. Dingin, namun nyaman...

Hingga suara kekehan kembali membuatnya membuka mata, tersentak dan menahan napas.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengikat kontrak denganku, hei anak manusia..."

Sang anak terkejut. Sebuah pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi, dibawakan oleh sebuah suara _baritone_ yang dalam dan tegas. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, mencari siapakah yang sebenarnya berbicara. Namun nihil.

"Aku..."

"Ah, kau masih ragu rupanya..." Suara itu kembali terdengar, diiringi dengan kekehan meremehkan. Anak itu menggeratakkan giginya, geram. Ia diremehkan.

"Aku tidak ragu! Aku ingin mengikat kontrak denganmu!" Berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa, ia ingin memastikan bahwa siapapun yang kini sedang berbicara dengannya mampu mendengar suaranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia telah kehilangan segalanya.

Keluarga.

Rumah.

Harta.

Dan kali ini, ia takkan membiarkan seorangpun mengambil nyawanya dan melukai harga dirinya lebih dalam lagi. Telah cukup baginya diperlakukan seperti seekor binatang yang hina dina. Telah cukup baginya terkurung dalam kerangkeng besi berkarat itu, merasakan setiap harapan terlepas dari genggamannya.

Dan _iblis_ ini, menawarkan kekuatan. Iblis ini bersedia menjadi bidaknya. Tuhan telah lama meninggalkannya, membuangnya ke sudut terkelam. Dan jika iblis ini bisa memberikan kejayaan padanya, kemenangan pada genggamannya, ia akan melakukan apapun.

Apapun.

Selama keinginannya tercapai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Heh. Menarik.'_

Ia hanyalah seorang iblis yang kebosanan. Dan lapar. Mata _crimson_ itu menatap ke bawah, memperhatikan dunia manusia yang penuh kepalsuan. Liar. Lapar.

Ia butuh jiwa manusia untuk ia telan.

Ia harus mencari mangsa. Mangsa dengan tingkat kebencian luar biasa besar tertanam di jiwanya, menjadikan sang jiwa lebih nikmat saat ia sesap.

Lalu mata yang berpijar tajam itu menangkap sesuatu. Mengirim seringai pada wajahnya.

'_Akhirnya. Mangsaku.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekali seseorang menolak takdirnya, mustahil untuknya memasuki Gerbang Surga." Suara itu kembali menggema pada udara kosong, mengantarkan sebuah senyuman miris pada wajah si anak lelaki. Permata _azure_ itu menangkap seekor gagak hitam menancapkan cakar-cakarnya pada sebatang kayu, kontras di antara putih, tersamar di antara hitam.

"Akankah seseorang yang memercayai Tuhan memanggilmu?" Dengan suara parau, ia menjawab. Namun si iblis tahu, calon mangsanya ini sangat yakin dengan keputusannya.

Ia terkekeh, lagi. _'Tepat. Jawabanmu tepat, anak manusia.'_

"Jika demikian, aku akan menanyakan satu hal kepadamu," suara itu terdiam sejenak. "apakah ini keinginanmu untuk membuat kontrak denganku?"

"Cukup!" Suara bocah itu lantang, menggema di udara kosong. "Bentuk kontraknya dan penuhi keinginanku!"

'_Hahaha! Bocah yang tidak sabaran rupanya. Baiklah, kita lihat sejauh mana ia mampu bertahan.'_

Seketika, bulu-bulu putih itu terangkat dari tanah. Menutupi sosok gagak yang tetap berdiri pada tempatnya.

Lalu perlahan, setiap helai bulu itu menghitam. Terangkat ke langit semakin cepat. Di antara bulu-bulu itu, ia melihat siluet pria berdiri tegap, menatap dirinya. Menunjukkan seringai dengan taring tajam pada deretan giginya.

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat seringaian sang gagak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebastian, ini perintah! Bunuh mereka semua!"

Seringaian itu muncul. Lalu sang pemilik seringai meletakkan tangannya di dada, lalu berlutut di hadapan bocah yang baru saja menyerukan titah kepadanya.

"_Yes, My Lord._"

Dan dengan segera, sosok pria berpakaian _butler_ itu bergerak, melesat, membelah udara. Melemparkan belasan pisau perak pada musuh-musuhnya. Menyebarkan rintik-rintik darah di tanah London yang basah. _Waltz_ udara dimana hanya ia yang mampu memahami.

Sementara itu, sang pemberi titah mengamati pertarungan udara yang menakjubkan itu dengan raut serius. Tubuh ringkihnya terbalut _cloak_ hangat, menghalau udara Inggris yang lembab dan dingin, menyembunyikan setelan lengkap khas bangsawan di baliknya. Mata azure itu menatap sang _butler_ yang masih menari dengan leluasa di angkasa London yang kelam.

Seketika, sang _butler_ berubah wujud. Jemarinya yang lentik berubah menjadi cakar-cakar hitam yang tajam, siap mengoyak musuh. Mata _crimson_-nya berkilat berbahaya, sementara seringai di bibirnya semakin lebar. Tangan-tangan itu lalu mengoyak setiap musuh yang tersisa, membiarkan tubuh-tubuh itu tergeletak di tanah bermandikan darah. Kolam-kolam darah tercipta dalam sekejap, bersamaan dengan tewasnya setiap penantang.

"Sudah selesai, Tuan Muda." Sang butler berdiri membelakangi tuannya, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya cakar-cakar di tangannya. "Musuh-musuh telah berhasil saya kalahkan."

Sang Tuan Muda tersenyum, miring.

"Bagus." Balasnya singkat. "Ayo kembali ke _mansion_, Sebastian. Dan buatkan aku _Daarjeling_, London dingin sekali hari ini."

Sang _butler_, Sebastian Michaelis, membalikkan tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan _tailcoat_-nya yang berlumur darah. Menghadap tuannya, _The Queen Watchdog_, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Menghadap jiwa terkuat dan terkotor yang pernah ia temukan. Jiwa tercantik.

Jiwa terlezat.

Ciel Phantomhive lalu berbalik, meninggalkan Sebastian Michaelis di balik punggungnya, dalam langkah-langkah penuh keyakinan. Mengirimkan senyum penuh arti pada kedua bibir sosok manusia dan bukan manusia itu.

'_**Kau adalah pion terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan.'**_

'_Kau adalah mangsa terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan.'_

'_**Sebastian Michaelis.'**_

'_Ciel Phantomhive.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note**

Mengolah 45 detik pertama Kuroshitsuji season 1... Saya nggak menyangka akan sepanjang ini jadinya. Tapi berhubung sudah jadi, ya sudahlah ya. Dan _yes_, ini adalah bentuk comeback saya pada tanah kelahiran saya, fandom rumah, fandom pertama saya, Kuroshitsuji. Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak terakhir saya menulis di sini. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan Anda, hai para penghuni setelah saya. #slapped Lalu... _no_, ini bukan songfic. Nigram Clavem adalah judul insert song yang digunakan pada adegan-adegan pertama Kuroshitsuji. Yang kesannya kelam itu looh...

Last... ini adalah entri kelima dalam rangka memenuhi SEVERABLE challenge yang diajukan karin-mikkadhira. Sekian, dan review?

Sign,

Aoi Yuu Namikawa


End file.
